Playstyles
Play styles With the numerous types of weapons, there comes also numerous types of playstyles. The Beginner The Beginner playstyle is a mix of melee and ranged, but mostly melee. This playstyle is often used by newbies, hence the name. This playstyle only exists because newbies don't have access to armor, meaning they don't get advantages no matter what weapon they use. The Knight (Sword Melee) The Knight playstyle is the most common playstyle, and uses a sword and a shield. This playstyle focuses on taking the damage for your team while your other teammates deal damage from behind the front line. The Warrior (Greatsword Melee) The Warrior playstyle is similar to The Knight, but instead uses a Greatsword type weapon. These kinds of guys like to get things done quick, and prefer the heavy damage of a greatsword because of that. The Archer (Ranged) The Archer playstyle relies on using a bow for quick, fast ranged attacks. Some archers are also a semi melee playstyle, due to higher tier ranged armor giving a great amount of health. The Wizard (Magic) The Wizard playstyle relies on using magic attacks for slow but strong ranged attacks. Most mages carry a life burst rune with them, so you can go to your local mage if you're out of healing potions and need some healing. The Rogue (Daggers Melee) The Rogue playstyle relies on using 2 daggers for fast and quick attacks. This class prefers to go in dish damage and go back to the back lines to regenerate there stamina. Try-hard data (DPS of various classes end game) In the end game, certain ways of playing are much more efficient than others. Going frame by frame and timing various swings, a "DPS" (damage per second) can be attained. Melee Classes 2h swings at 1.75-1.8 seconds ~ To get to no stamina it takes 8.75 seconds. 1h swings at 0.8-0.85 seconds ~ To get to no stamina it takes 8 seconds. 10 second fight (1h) - Cyber + Dom + potion boost = 65 dmg 650 dmg (2h) - Living + Dom + potion boost = 100 dmg 500 dmg 30 second fight (theoretical) (1h) - Cyber + Dom + potion boost = 65 dmg 1,755 dmg (2h) - Living + Dom + potion boost = 100 dmg 1,200 dmg Results and Analysis 1h is roughly 20% stronger in all situations that last longer than 5 seconds and gets up to 30% more dmg done by 30 seconds. However landing hits is much harder than 2h, causing you to trade dmg most of the time. Using a shield to mitigate this is vital. 2h is more reliable for kiting dmg in normal fights, longer range and less dmg taken if you fight properly. (to kite, you walk directly backwards while swinging). In short, 1h should always be used in boss, 2h in field. Ranged Classes Magic fires at 1.75 second ~ To get to no stamina it takes 7 seconds. Bow fires at 1 second ~ to get to no stamina it takes 10 seconds. 10 second fight (Magic) - Meteor + MoltMage + potion boost = 100 dmg 400 dmg (Bow) - Obs + Woodland + potion boost = 62 620 dmg 30 second fight (Magic) - Meteor + MoltMage + potion boost = 100 dmg 1,200 dmg (Bow) - Obs + Woodland + potion boost = 62 1,302 dmg Results and Analysis Magic is never to be used over unless you want healing along with dmg. This is a good choice, but not preferable vs a bow user. Bow is incredible. It does high dps as long as your landing hits. You do not have to wait for boss attacks to hit again either, so 100% up time in dmg. This is the single highest dmg in boss fights. Tldr; Boss Fights Bow is highest dps in Boss fights. 1h and Magic share 2nd highest in boss 2h is worst in boss. Field Battle 2h is fantastic, due to back walking range allowing kiting to be possible. 1h is 2nd best, for having dmg reduction and good dps. Magic and Bow are terrible in the field, low hp and not enough survival traits to be notable.